


Extracurricular Reading

by YouOk_MeOk



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouOk_MeOk/pseuds/YouOk_MeOk
Summary: Darcy finally catches a couple hours of down time.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Extracurricular Reading

Darcy Lewis sighed as she sank down lower in her bunk on the SWORD base. She had finally been able to steal a few hours to herself, leaving Woo and the underlings with strict orders to get her if anything happened. Since Wanda had breached the barrier to threaten them all, it had ben radio—or rather tv—silence. No new transmissions, not even interesting static. Which, she supposed, was interesting in and of itself, but not the kind of interesting she could do anything with at the moment. So, a break.

While she would have much preferred being a cozy hotel bed—or hell, even her ancient IKEA situation back in her apartment in Pasadena—beggars can’t be choosers. Luckily, Darcy was a pretty low maintenance gal and as long as she had her Kindle and a little privacy she could unwind the best way she knew how: reading smut and getting herself off whenever things got a little heated on the page. She was already feeling loose after her second orgasm, a slow, lazy thing that melted most of the remaining tension in her shoulders. 

Darcy had read enough of those romance novels to know that the big conflict was about to start and was settling in to see just what would come between the gruff baker and the chorus girl when there was volley of quick knocks on her door. She fished her sleep shorts out from the foot of the bed, hollering “Hang on!” as she pulled them on and hurried to the door.

“What’d she do now, Woo?” she asked, hitting the levered door handle with her elbow, already turning back into the room to look for a hairband and shoes. _And pants? Did she need real pants for this?_

“Dr. Lewis?”

Darcy whipped around at the unfamiliar voice. Definitely not Woo. Definitely not anyone she’d seen on base before. She tugged down the hem of her shorts, which did nothing but draw his eyes to her bare legs. She flushed as he met her eyes and gave her a slow smile. So much for dignity.

“Bucky Barnes, Dr. Lewis. Agent Woo told me I could find you here. Is now a good time—” Bucky trailed off, nostrils flaring as she approached to shake his hand. “Oh, uh, sorry, this is a bad time. You’ve got company.”

Darcy was confused. For so many reasons. 

First: _Bucky Barnes_ was here?  
Second: Bucky Barnes was _here_?  
Third: _Bucky Barnes_ was _here_?  
Fourth: She _definitely_ didn’t have company. 

She saw him inhale deeply as he took her hand and flick his eyes to her rumpled bed, and the penny dropped. Bucky Barnes, super solider with super senses, was here and thought she _had company_. Her blush deepened and she pulled her hand back, wrapping her arms around herself. She was going for calm, cool, collected and totally missing the mark.

“No, no. Now’s fine. I’m alone.” His gaze flicked down her body and his tongue rolled across his bottom lip, just barely visible and while the knowledge that he could smell her was _mortifying_ , she was glad she was two orgasms in, because the look he was giving her would have made her spontaneously combust if she wasn’t already ahead of the game. 

Darcy took a step back, inviting Bucky in with a gesture. “Come on in, Sergeant Barnes—it is Sergeant, right?” 

He gave her that slow smile again, stepping into her quarters and shutting the door behind him. “Bucky’s fine, Dr. Lewis.”

 _Good lord ‘Dr. Lewis’ sounded so sexy when he said it_. “Call me Darcy. I think we’re a little past formalities,” she gestured to herself. “I’m going to change into…literally anything else. Why don’t you start talking.” 

“Ok, Darcy.” _Damn that sounded even better. And there was that smile again._ She busied herself scooping up a pile of earlier discarded clothes so he couldn’t see her blush again. _Get it together, Lewis._

“I’m gonna—“ she pointed to the small bathroom behind her, “and you can—” she gestured at the bed, which is the only place to sit in her bare-bones quarters. 

Bucky made a quiet affirmative sound in his throat as he sat on her unkempt bed. He held her gaze as she shut the bathroom door. 

\--------

 _Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit_. Darcy looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess, even without taking her clothes into account. In her shock at seeing Bucky, not Woo, at her door she’d abandoned her ponytail attempt and still had definite (solo) sex hair. She was flushed and her pupils were blown behind her glasses, which were sitting a little crooked. The thought of Bucky sitting on the bed where not 10 minutes ago she’d had one hand between her legs and the other over her mouth to stifle her moan as she came (again) was too much. She turned on the tap and stabbed a finger at her reflection. “Get. It. Together.”

“So why are you here, exactly?” she called through the door.

“We were briefed about the situation here and while it doesn’t sound like there’s much we can do, it seemed irresponsible not to check-in. Not just in an official capacity, but as Wanda’s friends. In case she needs someone she knows.” Darcy mulled that over as she washed her hands, splashed some water on her face, and pulled on her day-old leggings and sweater. It made sense and was actually a good idea. She dug a hairband out of her toiletry bag and clenched it in her teeth while she started to braid her hair.

“Who’s we?” Her voice was muffled around the hairband, so when she didn’t get an answer, she opened the door to ask again.

“Who’s we?” she repeated. Bucky’s head whipped up to look at her. He was holding her Kindle and that damn smile was back on his face, but this time it was tinged with something else.

“Me and Sam Wilson. We’re…working together” he told her distractedly.

Darcy crossed the small space in a couple steps and reached for her Kindle, a reprimand on her lips. A reprimand that died when he caught her by the wrist and gave her a heated look. His thumb rubbed a soft circle on her forearm.

Bucky carefully set her Kindle aside and reached up to take the hairband from between her teeth, running his vibranium thumb over her full lower lip.

“I doubt that’s part of the SWORD training curriculum,” he murmured, tilting his head to the Kindle. 

Darcy took a shaky breath. “I don’t work for SWORD. I’m consulting.” 

Bucky moved his hand to the side of her face, his thumb now running along her jawline. His other hand, still around her wrist, pulled her closer. “Consulting, huh? What does that mean exactly?” 

His left hand slipped lower, resting on her clavicle, twirling a loose curl around one finger.  
“Well, um,” Darcy licked her suddenly dry lips. Bucky released her wrist, settling his hand on her hip. He was watching her carefully, ready to stop at her first sign. “Basically some jack-booted thugs showed up at JPL and told me I was coming with them.” 

His hand flexed on her hip and she took the final step into the space between his spread legs. His left hand moved to the back of her neck. “Sounds scary.”

For the first time, she touched him, wrapping her hand around his forearm. He froze, scanning her face for a sign that she wanted him to back off.

“Not the first time something like that has happened actually,” she said under her breath, leaning into him.

Bucky surged up to meet her. There was no first-time hesitancy here, as her tongue swept into his mouth. He pulled her against him and she wasted no time getting a knee on the mattress to maneuver into his lap. Darcy had no idea what had gotten into her, but the way he groaned as she settled onto him pushed any second thoughts out of her mind. Bucky shivered when she scratched the nape of his neck and her chuckle turned to a moan when he nipped the hollow of her throat in retaliation. 

They met in another bruising kiss, pulling away to strip each other’s shirts. Darcy would have preened at the way Bucky looked at her if she hadn’t been so enthralled by all the skin and metal she’d just uncovered. She shot him an impish smirk and raked her nails down his chest to see if she could make him shiver again. He growled low in his throat and gripped her thighs, standing without breaking their connection. 

Before she could even wrap her arms around his neck, Bucky had turned and dropped her on the bed. He ran a finger along the waistband of her leggings and raised an eyebrow at her.  
She nodded and lifted her hips to push them down, but he pressed her back into the mattress with a flattened palm on her belly. 

“Wha—”

He dragged a finger between her legs, smirking at the way she gasped mid-word and canted her hips. He slowly peeled her leggings down and sat back on his heels. He squeezed his dick through his jeans and rolled his tongue across his perfect lip again. Darcy reached for his belt, but he shook his head.

“Show me what you were doing when I knocked on your door.”

That brilliant blush bloomed across her chest and cheeks again.

“Bucky, I—”

He rested a hand on her ankle, thumb rubbing a soft circle like it had done on her wrist not long ago. “Show me.”

Darcy ran a hand over her face. The only thing stronger than her embarrassment right now was how fucking hot she was under his gaze. She took a deep breath and ran her hands down her body, pausing to squeeze her tits, still in the bra she sleeps in. She flicked her gaze to Bucky’s face and was struck by his intensity. 

His hands flexed—one on her ankle, the other on his erection straining against the zipper of his jeans. “Take it off.”

No hesitation this time. She slipped a hand behind her back and flipped the clasp, dropping the bra on the floor and replacing the cups with her hands. Bucky looked like he wanted to eat her alive, but he didn’t move. Darcy slid her right hand down her body, never taking her eyes off his face. His grip on her ankle tightened, just this side of painful, as she slipped her fingers into her dark curls and began to stroke herself. She flattened her unrestrained foot on the bed, giving herself more room and Bucky a better view. He watched her dip her middle finger inside to gather some of her wetness and drag it up to her clit rubbing in slow, tight circles. Her raised thigh twitched and she moaned, circling her clit faster. Bucky tore his gaze away to look at her face— she was close; brow furrowed, lip between her teeth like that hairband had been—and his self-control snapped.

He lunged forward, wedging his shoulders between her thighs and swatted her hand out of the way. Bucky glanced at her and before she even finished saying “fuck yes” his mouth was on her. He licked a long, wide stripe up her center before sealing his lips around her clit. She buried her still-wet hand in his hair and held him to her. He pushed two thick vibranium fingers into her and Darcy clamped her other hand over her mouth to muffle her cry as she came.

“Holy shit. I mean. Just. Holy _shit_ , Bucky.” 

He nipped at her thigh and hummed in agreement. When she opened her eyes he was back on his heels watching her warily.

“What are you doing? Get over here, you weirdo.” Darcy reached her hands out to him and he went to her, lowering himself to catch her mouth. He rocked into her and she hissed at the scrape of denim against her sensitive flesh. Bucky pulled back immediately.

“Shit. Sorry.” He put his hand to the back of his head, almost bashful.

She winked at him, saying “Don’t be sorry, be naked” and reached for his belt. This time he didn’t stop her. Belt unfastened and button popped, she slowly drew his zipper down. Bucky groaned with relief as he was freed from the constraints of his jeans. He helped her push them down and kicked them off, along with his boxer briefs. 

Darcy was wide-eyed. His dick was beautiful, or at least as beautiful as a dick could be. She raised her eyes to his and licked her lips.

He shook his head. “Uh-uh.”

Darcy stuck her lower lip out in a pout. “But I wanna—”

He cut her off with a kiss, pushing her back on the bed and slotting himself between her thighs. “I wanna do this more.”

Darcy grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist. “That’s hard to argue with.”

Bucky reached between them to guide himself into her and her grin disappeared. She bit her lip and moaned low in her throat at the stretch. He groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder, not moving.

“Fuck, Bucky,” she said on an exhale.

He hummed and nipped at her racing pulse. “That’s the plan, sweetheart.”

Darcy let out a huff of a laugh before he pulled out and slammed back into her. She yelped and clung to his shoulders as he set a bruising pace. He snapped his hips hard and fast, forcing the air out of her lungs again and again. Darcy pulled him down into brutal kiss that was more teeth than anything and tightened her legs around him. 

Bucky snaked his left hand between their bodies, circling her clit like she’d shown him. He felt her clench and flutter around him. Watched her cover her mouth with her own hand again. He pressed down with his thumb and she arched her back as she came. Bucky fucked her through her orgasm before clutching her hips and snapping into her even harder, chasing his own release. Darcy raked her nails down his back and sent him over the edge. He collapsed on top of her, just barely catching himself on his elbows. 

After a moment of stunned silence, Darcy dropped a kiss on his vibranium shoulder and said, on a laugh, “Holy _shit_ , Bucky.”

\--------

Darcy was in the shower a few minutes later when she heard the door open. This time it was actually Woo. She cut the water and wrapped herself in a towel so she could hear them.

“Oh, good. You found her.”

“Sure did,” Bucky confirmed. “She just wanted to clean up before we went over to the lab.”

“Oh. Um. Okaaaay.” Darcy could hear the confusion in Woo’s voice. She could picture him taking in the destroyed bed and Bucky’s general dishevelment. This was going to be A Conversation for sure.

“So. Um. What were you guys…discussing?” That question was definitely pointed. She needed to get out there and intervene.

Darcy heard the grin in Bucky’s voice when he answered. 

“Extracurricular reading.”

She smothered a laugh and started searching for a hairband.

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy is reading The Sweetest Fix by Tessa Bailey, which y'all should definitely read too.


End file.
